1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pull of a slider for a slide fastener and more particularly to a pull of a slider for a slider, in which the pull is post-installed such that the pull may be attached to or removed from the slider body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there have been pulls having beautiful ornament or special mark or character, and these pulls have been attached to a slider body so as to meet customer""s demand. For example, there is prepared a slider having a gap which allows a pull to be inserted between its slider body and pull attachment portion and then, a pull specified by a customer demands is inserted through the gap and attached to the slider body. Then, the gap is sealed by deforming the pull attachment portion plastically. Because the pull attachment portion is of cantilever type in this kind of the slider, if an excessive force is applied to the pull, the pull attachment portion is expanded and deformed so that the pull slips out.
To solve the above problem, it is preferable to form the pull attachment portion and the body integrally without providing any gap between them. Thus, a slider which allows the pull to be post-installed to the slider body 1xe2x80x3 having no gap between the pull attachment portion 3xe2x80x3 and the body 1xe2x80x3, as shown in FIG. 8, is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 64-43707.
In the slider for the slide fastener shown in FIG. 8 described above, the pull is attached to the slider body 1xe2x80x3 using a damper 4xe2x80x3. This damper 4xe2x80x3 is formed of elastic material and the damper 4xe2x80x3 has a slit 7xe2x80x3, with which the ring-like attachment portion 5xe2x80x3 of the pull may be inserted in the pull attachment portion 3xe2x80x3 of the slider body 1xe2x80x3. After the damper 4xe2x80x3 is inserted into the pull attachment portion 3xe2x80x3 by deforming the damper 4xe2x80x3 elastically to expand a gap of the slit 7xe2x80x3, the ring-like attachment portion 5xe2x80x3 of the pull is installed by expanding the gap of the slit 7xe2x80x3 and then, when the slit 7xe2x80x3 is restored to its original state elastically, connecting of the slider body 1xe2x80x3 and the pull is achieved. According to the slider having the above-mentioned configuration, when the pull is pulled or twisted, the damper 4xe2x80x3 is deformed easily, so that the slit 7xe2x80x3 is expanded and then the pull may sometimes slip out of the damper 4xe2x80x3.
The invention has been achieved in consideration of the above-described problems and the point of the invention is that a pull is comprised of a pull main body and a connecting body, which are separate. After the connecting body is attached to a pull attachment portion of a slider body, the pull may be attached to the pull attachment portion by post-installation with accommodating and fixing the connecting body into the pull main body.
Thus, a main object of the invention is to provide a pull of a slider for a slide fastener in which the pull attachment portion of the slider is fixed completely to the slider body, wherein when the pull is connected by post-installation operation, the connecting body for connecting the pull with the body is deformed elastically so that the pull can be attached to the body easily, the pull can be replaced freely, and the connecting body is accommodated in and fixed to the pull main body thereby bearing a long term use.
Another object of the invention is to provide a pull of a slider for a slide fastener, in which the connecting body and the pull main body can be fastened and fixed to each other effectively by specifying a configuration of an engaging portion.
Further object of the invention is to provide a pull of a slider for a slide fastener, in which the connecting body is fastened and fixed to the pull main body easily and effectively by specifying a configuration of the holding portion.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a pull of a slider for a slide fastener, in which effective fastening function is exerted by specifying a configuration of the slit.
Further object of the invention is to provide a pull of a slider for a slide fastener, in which the connecting body and the pull main body can be connected with each other in a stabilized condition without any play thereby bearing long term use.
To achieve the above-described objects, according to the invention, in the slider for a slide fastener, the pull is comprised of the connecting body and the pull main body, the connecting body has the pull connecting ring with the attachment plate formed integrally with a part of the pull connecting ring and the slit is provided so as to communicate with the pull connecting ring and the attachment plate and divide the attachment plate. Further, the engaging portion capable of engaging the pull main body is provided on the attachment plate such that its front end is bent, the pull main body contains the accommodating portion capable of accommodating the attachment plate, provided on a side in which it is connected to the attachment plate, and the holding portion capable of holding the engaging portion provided on the attachment plate is provided in the accommodating portion. Thus, the attachment plate of the connecting body can be connected with the pull main body integrally. Consequently, when attaching the pull to the pull attachment portion fixed to the body by post-installation operation, the right and left attachment plates provided on the pull connecting ring can be deformed elastically in opposite directions easily. As a result, the connecting body can be attached to the pull attachment portion easily. Further, because the engaging portion provided on the attachment plate is inserted into and held by the accommodating portion in the pull main body, the connecting body and the pull main body are never separated easily from each other by such external force as tension or twisting.
Preferably, the engaging portion each provided on the attachment plate of the connecting body, which are engaged with the accommodating portion, are disposed on both sides of the slit provided in the attachment plate, such that they are protruded from a face or both faces of the attachment plate. Alternately, the engaging portion each provided on the attachment plate of the connecting body, which are engaged with the accommodating portion, are disposed on both side edges of the attachment plate, such that they are protruded from a face or both faces of the attachment plate. Consequently, the engaging portion, which is a mechanism for engaging the connecting body and the pull main body, can be formed on the attachment plate with a simple structure and hold the connecting body and the pull main body securely.
Preferably, the holding portion for holding the engaging portion of the attachment plate provided on the pull main body has a through hole or a concave groove communicating with the accommodating portion. Consequently, the holding portion, which is a mechanism for engaging the connecting body and the pull main body, can be formed in the accommodating portion with a very simple structure and achieve a secure holding.
Further preferably, the slit provided in the attachment plate of the connecting body is formed in a center of the attachment plate. Consequently, a space for disposing the engaging portion on each of both sides of the slit can be secured sufficiently, so that the connecting body and the pull main body can be connected with each other firmly.
Preferably, the accommodating portion provided in the pull main body for accommodating the attachment plate contains a protrusion, into which the slit provided in the attachment plate can be fitted, on a bottom of the accommodating portion. Consequently, the pull connecting ring and the pull main body can be connected with each other in a stable condition without any play.